The existing switch outlet mechanism, for example utility model in the Chinese database with application number CN200920139283.2 of a rotation switch outlet shower, is switched and realized by the cooperation of a rotation body and a water diversion body and the sealing ball closed the outlet. But the touch switch principle is not described, making it switched without intuition.